1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition distributor for use in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional ignition distributors, spark ignition occurs in a small gap between two electrodes to conduct a high voltage applied to an input terminal to one of output terminals. Such spark ignition creates several difficult problems. First, it produces a noise field to have an adverse influence on broadcasting systems. Second, it produces undesirable gases such as oxides of nitrogen which accelerate corrosion of the electrodes and reduce their life. Third, it causes a loss of energy to be transmitted to ignition plugs which results in poor exhaust gas purifying performance and poor fuel economy.